765th Day
by Dr.Bob
Summary: The story of the last day in Decus and Alice's life. Dekuari DecusxAlice


765th DAY

_Buy the new Lezareno's Iron-Maiden now! Put the hair of your beloved in it! And find happiness together in 765 days. GUARANTEED. What are you waiting for? Reserve it now and get a free flask of our newest perfume __Eau de Seduction__._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn Richter," Alice said while sitting in the lower berth of her room. "Of all the places in the world he had to choose Hima." Sighing, she lied in her bunk. Turning her head she inspected the room of the inn. It was small and vaguely decorated; it just had a bunk with two mattresses, a table with two chairs, and a cuckoo clock on the wall which wouldn't stop annoying her every second.

*Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…*

"It's 23:50…" She thought aloud without removing her gaze from the clock.

*Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…*

Alice took a look around the room till her eyes noticed Decus's Iron-Maiden, which was backed against the wall.

*Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…*

"Where is that idiot? It's almost 00:00 at night and he isn't here…"

*Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…*

"What could he be doing?"

*Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…*

Alice suddenly turned her eyes to the cuckoo clock. Static and old, it was staying on the wall showing the hours as it had always done. Every second was followed by another, and as the needle impassive described his path echoing in the room, the pendulum oscillated from side to side hypnotically mowing the air.

*Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…*

If looks could kill the clock would have suffered a spontaneous combustion. But it seems that the clock didn't care about Alice's glance because he continued his routine challenge.

*Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…*

Alice quickly got up from bed, and left the inn. A second more with that condemned clock, and would it be the second time that a building in Hima would burn to ashes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hima's mountain had always been a quiet place. When he was little, whenever he felt alone he went to the mountain's top to distract himself from the cruel reality. Life had never been fair with him. His parents were killed by Desians, and he was bullied at the orphanage. Almost any memory of his life in this place was bad. Almost.

"So, this is where you were hiding" asked a sweet feminine voice "What are you doing here in all this cold?"

"So, you found me out… Hehe, it seems that you remember our place too."

"Our place? Don't be ridiculous! I only found you because of that smelly cologne that you wear all the time!"

Suddenly Decus took his jacket off and approached Alice to cover her with it.

Alice took a step backwards "What are you doing? I'm so not going to wear your stinky jacket."

Decus offered her his jacket keeping the distance, he didn't want to break her rule of personal space "Well… Since you said that it was cold out here, I thought that maybe…"

Alice quickly grabbed his jacket and covered herself with it "You're right. After all, it would be stupid not to use everything that could be used in my own benefit."

Decus turned and looked at the stars, "Do you remember this place?"

"Stop acting cool, you aren't good at it."

Decus sighed without removing his gaze from the firmament "All the nights we spent here?"

"Fleeing like cowards from a world that mistreated us?" Her voice reflected anger. "I hate this place… Don´t you? Have you forgotten so quickly all they did to us?"

"No, of course not" Decus turned his glance and looked at Alice "But… Not all my memories of this place are bad ones."

"They aren't?"

"No… After all, here is where I knew you," He said seriously. "If it wasn't for you, now I'll dead."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Take him! It was him! Don't let him escape!" The screams could be heard through the orphanage's corridors. Gradually all the doors began to open as the kids joined the witch hunting.

A blue haired boy who barely was 16 years old was running as if his life depends on it. His breathing was rough, his face was covered with tears and his torn shirt allowed sight of a body riddled with scars. Running, he tried to go down the stairs as fast as possible, and it seems that he did it because a stumble made him fall, rolling down the stairs and against the steps.

"The idiot has fallen!" A kid said "Let's take him now!"

Ignoring the pain he ran crawling to the only safe room he knew.

"Where is greasy-hair?!" One of the boys shouted, "Search him in all the rooms!" An adult voice shouted this time.

Inside the room was a blonde girl with golden eyes. The girl looked stunned at the boy and run towards him. "Decus! What has happened?!"

"I dunno! I dunno!" He said while he grasped his head with both hands "Alice, They want to kill me! They want to kill me!"

The voices could be heard from outside of the room "I'm sure that he is at the room of that slut half-elf! Let's go!"

Decus frightened looked at Alice "You got to help me!" The footsteps of the crow could be heard as they approached to the room.

Alice, without knowing what or why all that was happening, raised some floor planks. "Quick Decus! Hide!" Without thinking it twice the boy hid himself in the narrow hole. Alice, as fast as she could, put down into their place the planks hiding the kid.

In that instant a man and several boys burst into the girl's room "Where is he?!" The man asked with an aggressive look at the young.

"Director, I don't know what are you tal-" But before she could finish her sentence a slap hit the ten years old girl making her fall against the floor.

"Don't make the fool of yourself, you bitchy brat!" With one hand the man lifted Alice, who wasn't recovered from the brutal aggression, from the ground "I'VE ASKED YOU WHERE-HE-IS!!"

Alice began to cry "I… I dunno about what are you talking about"

The man threw her to the ground and looked to the boys who were enjoying the wild spectacle against the little half-elf "Find him! He must be somewhere in this room!" The boys entered into the room kicking carelessly the body of the little girl.

They began to disrupt the room breaking a picture in the process "NO! My parents' picture!" Crawling, she went where the broken and crumpled picture was "What have you done?! It was all I had of them!" Alice said while she picked up the broken and wrinkled pieces from the ground and tried to join them in vain.

One of the guys took the pieces of the picture by force and smiling went to the bathroom.

"No! What are you doing?!" But her question was quickly answered as she heard the sound of the cistern "Nooo!!!"

Decus watched in horror the scene between the nooks of the planks. But he was too scared to do anything.

The director watched amused the scene. He turned his attention back to the girl and slapped her again, then he grabbed her by the neck "Look at me little brat! We have had a lot of patience with you…" With a fast movement he slammed her against the wall, "We should kill all of your nasty race! You should be grateful to us for giving you bread and water to live!" And approached his head at few inches of hers "AND THAT'S HOW YOU THANK US?! HIDDING A MURDERER!!"

Alice began to cry harder.

Decus wanted to help her, but his legs didn't respond, he was too afraid to do anything, Decus was completely paralyzed by fear. He was only able to mourn and cover his ears, so he did the only thing he could to help her "ALICEEE!!" he screamed, to call their attention.

"Dad!! Look what I've found!" The director diverted his attention from Alice to watch his son, who lifted a plank revealing Decus in the process. "So, here you were greasy-hair!" Said the kid after spitting at Decus' face.

The director quickly left the little girl on the floor. He took out Decus from the small hole and a punched him sending him against the tumult of kids who began to insult and beat him mercilessly.

"Son, stay with the brat, we'll teach her later to respect us" The old man took Decus, who was on the floor in fetal position, and dragged him into the yard while the other kids kept hitting and laughing at him.

Decus was ashamed for all the problems he had caused to Alice. He was just a dirty and disgusting coward.

"Here is the culprit!" Said the director throwing Decus against three guys.

As soon as Decus tried to recuperate himself, he got a kick in the stomach that made him lie at the floor.

"So… You are the pilferer who has stolen from us and killed our comrade?!" One of the guys said while other lifted Decus by the hair just to punch him at the face sending him against the ground.

"I… I… they did it!" Decus had no strength to talk. Two men lifted him from the ground by the arms. Decus was barely able to lift his head to see what was happening. He could only hear how all the other kids laughed at him and asked aloud that he was beaten. One of the men began punching him at the stomach while the other two kept Decus standing so he couldn't collapse while he was being beaten up.

Decus began to cough blood.

"Kill him!!" one of the kids shouted.

"Yeah! Finish that despicable garbage bag!" Other shouted.

"Kill him!", "Beat him!", "Kill that bastard half-elf lover!", "Finish him!" Everyone was claiming his death.

One of the men drew a dagger and put it at Decus' neck, then looked at the director who nodded with his head.

"Look at his pants! He has peed on his pants! Hahahahaha…" Laughed one of the kids and the others followed him in his humiliation laughing at him too.

He was going to die in the most humiliating way. But he deserved it anyway for what he had done to Alice.

"¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" A scream of pain was heard calling the attention of everyone.

"What the hell is happening!?" The director asked aloud. At that moment a little girl with blonde hair appeared in front of the door.

"What are you doing here dirty half-elf!?" The director asked "Why is my son not with you!?"

"Alice has been a good girl…" Said Alice looking at the ground "But you've been bad with Alice and her friend…" Then Alice raised her eyes with a perverse smile showing her infantile and innocent face covered with blood.

All the boys took a step back after seeing the grim visage.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAR BRAT TALKING ABOUT!?" Asked frightened the guy with the dragger.

"Now… You all are going to play with Alice and her new friends" Alice said laughing softly and looking to the void with her eyes completely open. Then he threw the director's kid head to his father. All the kids began to scream and cry.

"NOOOO! My son! What have you done!? I'LL KILL YOU!!" Running, he rushed towards the girl who was still smiling and looking at nothing, but before he had the chance of touch her, a monstrous creature, with tentacles and claws, jumped at him, and using one of its claws, the demonic creature opened his guts while he tore off his face with a brutal bite.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" One of the guys asked completely terrified.

All the kids began to run everywhere in fear.

Tons of terrifying creatures engendered in hell began to enter into the yard, spreading terror and death upon everyone who was there.

The screams of agony and pain could be heard over the orphanage. The demons had begun to massacre and quarter and in brutal ways all the kids and adults that were there. The blood seemed to rain from the sky, and the girl with ten years, blond hair, golden eyes, child face and sweet smile was looking at the sky with open arms, spinning around, showering herself with blood and laughing jovially.

Decus, half-unconscious from the beating, was almost unable to know what was happening.

One of the demons grabbed Decus along with Alice and took them out of the orphanage which had begun to burn.

Once outside the town the demon placed Alice and Decus on the ground.

The little girl was looking the results of her new acquired power.

"I… I… I'm sorry Alice…" Decus was in a really poor state. "I'll… I'll never let anything happen to you again…" And after those words he simply fainted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll never be grateful enough for what you did that day for me Alice" Decus said in a sober tone.

Alice took a step backwards. The path that the conversation was beginning to take was somewhat unpleasant, but luckily for her, the dim moon light was not intense enough to reflect her expression in the dark night. Quickly she tried to regain the composure "I didn't do that for you, idiot! I did it for myself… You were just lucky. It was only a coincidence that I saved your life."

Decus's blue eyes looked at Alice's golden ones "Maybe it's true… I don't remember about all the details," Decus looked depressed from Alice's words "But I don't really care about it… The facts don't change it, even if you didn't do it for me. You still saved my life." Decus took Alice's hand and put it on his chest.

Alice's legs began to tremble as she took her hand away from his chest "I…" Since a few years her feeling of friendship had begun to grow in an unexpected way. Why? She didn't know.

"I…" She repeated. Alice hated that feeling of powerlessness, the fact of loving someone besides yourself was a synonymous of weakness. Someone really strong will never fall for such weak emotions, however, all she wanted to do was to hug him and let him know how important he was to her, but at the same time, those feeling were generating others much more different.

Using all her strength she slapped him so hard that Decus fell to the ground instantly "I hate you!" She said cruelly. He deserved all that pain and more for making her feel like that "You are nothing but a disgusting creep!" She was going to inflict all pain she was able to, emotionally and physically. He will wish he had never been born.

"I don't care if you hate me Alice… I don't care if you love me or not," His voice had never shown such confidence and security. It was still broken and upset, but more brave than it had ever been. "I'll never let anything happen to you… I love you. You can hit me, hurt me, insult me and humiliate me, but you'll have to kill me if you want me to stop protecting you…" He looked at Alices eyes. "And if so… I won't oppose resistance."

For Alice, that situation was beyond her strength. An overwhelming amount of contradicting emotions was clouding her reason. Without knowing what to say or how to act she turned around and run towards the inn.

"Alice, wait!" Decus was concerned. Had he said something wrong?

"Don't follow me!!"

With a painful face, a broken heart and completely confused by the situation, Decus sat on the ground. Alice's cruel words still resounded in his head. He looked at the precipice that was in front of him, then he took out a paper and with tears in his eyes began to write.

"Dear Alice…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice entered running in their room at the inn, she took off Decus's jacket and jumped into the mattress. Quickly she covered her face with the pillow and, not knowing very well why, she began to cry.

"¿¡WHY!?" Alice shouted "¿¡Why do I love him!?" She couldn't handle it anymore "¡Everything will be easier!" It seems that so many years together had created such a strong bond that not even she was able to break.

So, without knowing the answer to her questions she cried till she fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice was sleeping at the couch "Hmmmm…"

Decus approached to wake her up, but stunned by her beauty, he kneeled beside the bed and supporting his chin with his hands began to watch her quietly.

How he wishes he could touch her and make her feel how much he loved her. Kiss her skin and make her know that everything was going to be all right, that he'll protect her with his life and that nothing wrong will happen to her while he was near. How he wishes that she could trust him.

Alice's eyes started to open slowly revealing a blurry, mysterious face.

"Good morning my princess" Decus whispered at a few inches from Alice.

Alice did what any girl would have done, she screamed. "AAAAAAHH!!"

Decus, surprised by the deafening scream, got up quickly, hitting his head painfully against the upper berth. "Aaaah!!" He fell to the floor and grabbing his head with both hands began to roll from side to side complaining and cursing about the pain.

"What were you doing!?" Alice asked not very concerned about Decus's pain.

"My head… aaah… I just wanted to wake you up… aaaah… The breakfast… Is ready Alice…"

Alice avoided stepping on Decus, who was still whining at the floor, sat on the chair in front of table ready to take the breakfast. But something caught her attention, and it wasn't the delicious aroma coming from the pancakes that Decus had made, but the note of paper that was next to a vase with a rose. Intrigued by what could have been written on that mysterious paper, she took it and began to read it silently.

_Dear Alice:_

_You are stunner_

_You can ask how I dare_

_Six years younger_

_But I don't really care_

_I'm your lover_

_There is no undercover_

_Even if I'm a loser_

_This feeling make me stronger_

_All my dreams are about you_

_I know in my core_

_Wake up and be able to see you _

_That's why I live for_

_I won't be able to breath_

_Nothing will comfort me_

_I won't be able to live_

_If somehow you leave me_

"Decus… I can read it by myself, I don't need you to recite the poem while I'm reading it" Alice said annoyed.

"I just wanted to add a little of drama…" Decus responded in a melodramatic pose facing the ceiling, with one hand on his chest and the other extended at the air "And?" He asked intrigued "What do you think about it?"

"It sucks" She answered wrinkling the poem "Like you."

"What!?" He said in an overacted dramatic tone of voice while laying his back on the table. "After putting all my heart in it… How can you be so cruel?"

Alice upset by the violation of her personal space took the dish with the pancakes and got up from the small wooden table "Two words Decus" And using her free hand she lifted up one of the table sides, tilting it enough to make Decus fall against the floor. "Personal. Space."

The vase, which contains the rose, suffered the same fate and it fell over his head "Aaaaah…Two times the same day… Aaaah…My head…"

"Looking at your poetic skills it seems that I've made a favor to the world. Good action of the week done 3 3"

Alice returned to her chair and quietly began to cut a portion of the pancake.

*TOC-TOC*

Alice raised an eye at the door while she carried a piece of pancake to her mouth.

Without warnings Richter opened the door of the room "We are leaving this place, be ready in thirty minutes."

"My, my, my…" Alice answered in an acid tone of voice "Why do you call at the door if you are going to enter without my permission? Didn't the people who experimented with you taught you manners?"

"…" Richter frowned and left the room "Thirty minutes"

Alice smiled satisfied with his reaction and finally ate a piece of pancake. A sweet victory indeed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Decus, Alice and Richter had finally arrived to Meltokio to rest a while and continue with the travel.

"I..I'm sorry mister," A little kid said after stumble with Decus's leg.

"It's nothing kid," Decus replied without paying much attention to the kid.

Decus and Alice were at the coliseum's line. Alice had insisted a lot. Apparently she was burning in desires to see how some beast killed some prisoners, and looking at the line it seemed that she wasn't the only one.

"An entry…" Alice ordered to the vendor, "I hope there is a lot of blood…" She whispered loud enough to scandalize the seller.

Alice entered in the spectator area. "I'll see you inside Decus."

Sometimes the adventurers who were brave enough had the chance to measure their strength against the prisoners and the beasts. Luckily for Decus, it was one of those days. He had the perfect plot, he'll join as a participant and he'll win the heart off his beloved at the coliseum.

"I wanna join in!"

"OK… It'll be 500 galds, OK?"

"Of course" Decus introduced his hand to his pocket to take his wallet, but it wasn't there. "Where…?" He began to search frantically until he realized what had happened, "The brat!"

"I've seen that kid other times, he lives at the slums." Said man behind him.

"Oh! Thank you," Decus said while he began to run to the suburbs.

"Teach that damn pilferer from the slums a lesson!" Shouted a woman.

"Oooh… Sure I will!" Shouted Decus back.

Decus soon located the kid. He was eating a crust of bread with a little girl "Hey! You! Little Brat!"

The kid attempted to escape but he didn't have any chance against Decus.

Once he reached the kid Decus got him up from the ground taking him by the collar of the shirt. "I'm only going to ask you once. Where is my wallet?"

The kid began to cry.

"Let him alone!" The little girl shouted as she began to hit Decus' leg.

Decus just kicked her effortlessly making her fall on the ground, "Get lost brat!"

The two kids were crying. Soon Decus noticed what he was doing. They were just two kids from the slums, probably they only wanted the money to buy some food.

Quickly Decus deposited the kid on the ground "OK, OK… I'm not going to hurt you kid, no need to cry."

The kid soon began to calm down "I… I…"

"Look kid, give me back the wallet, that's all…" Decus said calmly. "OK?"

The little girl that was with him gave Decus back his wallet "We… We are sorry, sir."

Decus took his wallet and began to count his money, it was almost all. It seems that the kid only bought a loaf of bread.

The kid began to cry again.

"What's up now?" Decus asked annoyed.

"I'm hungry-y-y-y…." The kid said crying.

"That's not my problem, I've things to do. Why don't you go with your parents?"

"They are… they are…" The kid wasn't able to finish the sentence, but it wasn't necessary, Decus understood it perfectly.

"Oh, I'm sorry kid," Decus was feeling bad for the kid, he knew better than anyone what was the meaning of being an orphan. "What happened to them?"

"We… We were at Palmacosta and… and a guy dressed with red clothes killed them-m-m," Said the kid between tears.

Decus shocked, put one hand on his mouth. A sickening feeling nearly made him vomit.

The kid suddenly sat on the floor as the girl began to stroke his back "Why!?" The kid shouted enraged "Why kill them!? We didn't do anything bad!"

Decus had killed his parents. He had orphaned the kid. Decus was feeling really bad. Here he was, with two kids he had orphaned, and as weird as it was, he didn't feel any remorse, because, after all, he had done it for Alice. What kind of person had he become? What kind of person kills hundreds of innocents and don't feel any remorse? The answer was clear… Any person, he wasn't a person, he was a monster.

Decus hugged the two kids "I'm… I'm sorry kids" He could be a monster, but it wasn't their fault.

"It's… It's not your fault" The boy answered. Decus just sighed and looked at other side.

"You and your sister never…"

"I'm not his sister!" The girl said defensively.

"Oh… OK." He corrected rubbing his head with one hand and smiling stupidly "Well… Since you are hungry… Do you want to eat something?" Decus asked hopefully.

Both kids smiled at him and nodded vigorously. Decus took each of them with one hand and carried them to the nearest shop.

"Hey, get that rabble out of my establishment!" The shopkeeper said.

The kids quickly hid behind Decus's legs "Wow, That's how you treat your clients!?" Decus thought that he should have taught that guy a lesson, but he didn't feel very well to do it.

"It's OK, it's OK… You can buy whatever you want, but I don't want the hands of those kids touching anything!"

Decus looked at the kids who were still behind his legs, "OK kids, you can take all you want." Without thinking it twice they began to choose a lot of buns and sweets while Decus watched them with a sad smile.

"Ok, It'll be… 585 galds" The owner seemed happy with the sale.

"What! 585, are you serious? What a scam…" Decus said while he took out the money.

The kids took foodstuff.

Decus counted again his money… 400 galds, not enough for the coliseum. A great chance spoiled. Decus looked down defeated, but his eyes noticed an unexpected surprise, a red box of chocolates with a heart shape.

"How much?" Decus asked pointing at the red box.

The shopkeeper smiled, looking at the blue haired face's guy he could say that he was very interested in it, so he decided to raise the price. "Only 350 galds."

Obviously Decus believed it "Only 350! Wow, how lucky!" He quickly took out all his money and paid. "This can't fail" He said cheerfully while he left the shop with the two kids.

Without noticing, eating and talking, with the kids the time spent flying.

"Well kids, I got to go," After those words Decus took out his money and give it to the kids.

"Thank you sir." Responded the little boy, "You are really kind." responded the girl.

Decus just looked down and began to walk, "Am I?" He said to himself more than to anyone else.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richter and Alice were waiting at Meltikio's outskirts.

"Decus it's being late" Although it was quiet, Richter's voice reflected some impatience.

"Hmmm… You are right, he isn't usually late. At this moment he should be kissing the ground below my feet" Alice confirmed.

"You should talk about it with him." Richter said without even looking at her.

"Talk with him?" Alice asked to him "What are you talking about?"

"The last night… I heard you at the bed room." Alice face become quickly red as she realized what he was talking about "You shouldn't hide it from him, those feeling don't make you weaker…" Alice was beginning to anger. "In fact, well used, those feelings could make you st-" Suddenly, and without warning Alice tried to hit Richter's face with the whip of her toy rapier, but Richter was able to take the whip before it could to touch him "…could make you stronger."

"How dare you… Who do you think you are to tell me how to carry my relationship with Decus!?" Alice shouted while she was trying to free her rapier for Richter grip "Swallow your advices and keep your nose in you owns business!" And taking the stock with both hands, she gave a hitch with such force that she fell to the floor on her ass. "Ou!"

Outraged, she got up from the ground, shook the dust, and giving back to Richter, she crossed her arms.

"ALICEEEE!!" Decus was running towards her waving his hand vigorously.

Decus came running towards Alice and when he was just a few meters from her, he threw himself to the ground and sliding with the knees he stopped just at in front of her.

"But what…?"

Quickly he took the box of chocolates and lifting it over his head he offered it humbly to Alice "Please Alice, accept this as a sign of apology!"

Alice was about to took one of the sweets when she remembered her last conversation with Richter. She was going to show him how thing should be and who was right, so, with a blow of her hand she threw Decus' present to the ground.

Decus watched stunned how Alice stomped the box that he had bought to her. Another failure.

"…" Richter sighed denying "It's time to leave, we can't delay this anymore."

"Let's go Decus" Alice commanded giving her back to him. He followed her looking for the last time to the chocolates box.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OK, you two will wait here wile Aqua and I go to open the portal." Richter said to Alice and Decus.

"I can't wait to see Martmart and her little pet face when they see us here," Alice said smiling.

"I don't think I need to remind you that you'll have to eradicate anything that could be a menace, do I?"

Alice smiled towards Richter, "My, my, my… That's insulting." Alice smiled showing her fangs. "I won't let anything interfere in my plots; I'll eliminate anyone who pose between me and power."

Decus was smiling towards Alice, she seemed really happy about this. She was finally going to get what she wanted and he was going to be at her side at that moment. It was going to be a great day.

"Decus" Richter interrupted Decus's blissful moment, "I don't approve the way you have chosen to live your life, but I understand why you do it." And a little embarrassed, Richter extended his arm and opened the palm of his hand "…Good luck."

Decus looked a bit puzzled by the gesture, but he quickly gave Richter a handshake, "Thank you… I suppose"

"Aqua! Let's go."

"OK! Master Richter."

"OK! Master Richter." Alice imitated mockingly at Aqua.

Aqua turned towards Alice "How can you dare?" Alice was smiling with self confidence at Aqua "I wasn't going to say anything about it, but you know, I'm going to enjoy this." Alice frowned not knowing about what Aqua was talking about "Decus!" Alice panicked, did she know it too?

"Yes?" Decus asked.

"Did you know that Ali-"

Richter interrupted, "Aqua, we don't have time for this."

"But Richter, she is always-" Aqua tried to make her point.

"I won't let you two start another fight. I need them without any distractions in their heads." Alice began to smile again. "And you Alice, you should stop smiling, when all of this it's over, I won't stop Aqua. So… Prepare yourself to face the truth."

Decus opened his Iron-Maiden and took his broadsword out. He put himself before Alice and took an offensive position.

Richter took his sword out and put himself in a defensive position. "What's the meaning of this?"

"I don't know what are you talking about, but I don't like the threatening tone of your voice. You should begin to apologize" Decus answered ready to fight if it was necessary. "No one insults the pride of Lady Alice like that before me!"

"Decus! Stop it!" Alice commanded shouting.

Decus lowered his sword "But he-"

"I don't care about what he said. We need him to open the portal"

"Hey!" Decus shouted happily "You said we, so, you think about us as a pair!"

"As a pair? Don't be an idiot; you are nothing more than a pet to me!" Alice shouted back defensively.

"As long as I'm your pet Alice, I'll be happy with that" Decus responded.

Alice was about to blush. She didn't know what to say about that, and to make it worse, she didn't have anywhere to go, so she just gave the back to him "Idiot!"

"Let's go Aqua. We don't have time for this" He said leaving the place.

"OK!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice was tapping the floor with her feet impatiently, "How much time is needed to open a portal to hell?"

"More than 42 minutes, apparently" Decus answered lying on the floor.

"I know, it was a rhetoric question."

"Oh, I'm so-" But before Decus was able to apologize he heard something "Have you heard that Alice?"

"Steps it seems," Answered Alice smiling. "I bet that they are Martmart and her little pet."

Decus got up with a jump "Haha!! I'm going to defeat them with just one blow before they even get near you. I won't let their dirty blood touch you" He said putting one hand at his chest. "They aren't worthy of that honor."

Alice smiled at the implicit masochist message of his last sentence.

"Decus…" Alice said quietly "I can take care of myself. Don't do anything stupid."

Decus then stuck out his tongue and crossed his eyes making a face. Alice began to laugh. He really was something.

Decus smiled at her "Are you ready?"

"Of course, the world is waiting for a new goddess, Alice!" She smiled proudly.

"And don't forget about her Dashing, Undaunted, Majestic, Brilliant and Oh-So-Sexy, Knight; Decus!"

"You Idiot! I told you that it wasn't an acronym, and if it was I'll be something more like: Dumb, Ugly, Moron, Blind and Oh-So-Stinky, Slave!"

"Just when I thought that you couldn't hurt more of my feelings with words" Decus said covering his face with one hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are you doing this Decus? You know it's wrong!" Emil was dodging Decus's lethal blows. Decus's sword was too long to get near him, and try to parry a broadsword wasn't a good idea.

"Wrong? Actions aren't good or wrong. There are only points of views!" Decus was having serious problems getting rid of him, he was more agile than he thought, but if Emil kept only defending himself it was only be a matter of time, "Talking like that… Do you think you are some kind of knight on shining armor kid? I won't let you hurt Alice!"

"Why aren't you a good girl and stay still so I can kill you?" Alice was casting spells towards Marta but the girl kept avoiding all her spells, if she continued like this she'll be soon out of mana, "If I can't at aim you… then, I'll aim everywhere! Let me show you the meaning of the word power!" Alice knew the dangerous consequences of the spell she was about to use, but she wasn't going to be mocked by a powerless brat. "Obey the ancient pact of the ages…" she was going to teach her a lesson about the reality "And fulfill your duty" When Marta realized what was happening it was already too late, she was completely surrounded by ice stakes. "FIMBULVERT!" And when she ended the incantation all the icicles exploded at the same time, throwing lethal frost shrapnel.

"Marta!" Emil, with a quick movement, slashed Decus arm making him drop his sword, but instead of fighting him he ran towards Alice, who was exhausted for the excessive amount of mana of the spell. Emil was dangerously near Alice when he felt a hitch on his scarf that pulled him back.

"I told you that I won't ever let you hurt Alice!" Decus shouted grabbing Emil's scarf.

With a fast movement Emil cut his scarf and tried to slash Decus, but before he was able to cut him again Decus grabbed Emil's arm in the air. Twisting Emil's arm Decus disarmed him, and quickly imprisoned him from the back using both arms.

"Alice! Do it now!" Decus shouted at his beloved.

"Let me out Decus!" Emil was trying to free himself from Decus clasp, but was almost impossible, "What the hell are you doing!"

"Decus, I don't…" Alice didn't like Decus idea.

"Alice! What are you waiting for!?" Decus was wounded and wouldn't be able to keep Emil imprisoned much longer.

Alice nodded and began to move her toy making circumferences.

"Decus! Are you crazy?! She'll kill us both!!" Emil was desperately trying to free himself "LET ME OUT!!!"

"Ahahahahahahah!!!" Decus began to laugh as a maniac, "Maybe she'll kill us both, but Marta is already defeated and you will die. This victory will be for Alice!!!"

"You are crazy!!" Emil screamed terrified.

"Don't be a coward and accept your fate. Now, die in my arms!!!"

"Season in hell!" As soon as Alice pronounced those words a blinding lightning was shot from Alices toy rapier.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Decus and Emil began to scream for the infernal pain produced by the spell.

Alice closed her eyes and looked away, she couldn't stand it, if she continued like that she'll kill Emil, but the price will be Decus' life. Did power deserve such a sacrifice? She didn't know the answer, but Decus screams of pain were too much for her so she stopped the channeling.

Decus and Emil fell to the ground.

Alice knew that she had to heal Decus if she wanted to win this fight and keep him alive "Oh, healing pow-" But she was sent to the ground by two kicks before she was able to finish the healing spell.

"Emil! You OK!?" Marta run towards Emil and began to heal him.

"Yes… Thank you Marta!" Emil was almost recovered from his wounds.

Decus, badly wounded, took his sword, and using all his strength attacked Emil, but he dodged easily his blow.

"Stop it! Decus!" Emil shouted.

Decus put himself before Alice "I can't… I can't…" Decus was barely able to keep his balance, "I can't lose…" He was having problems breathing.

"Look at yourself! You are almost dead!" Emil kept his sword in defensive position, just in case Decus tried something. "Stop it!! We don't need to continue this!"

Decus took a step towards Emil dragging his sword "Can't you understand it? While I have a dab of blood in my veins, I'll fight for Alice." But the way he looked it seemed that determination was all he still had.

Alice recovered her consciousness just to see how Decus, badly wounded, fell to the ground at her side dropping his sword, "Decus…"

Emil sighed and sheathed his sword.

Decus smiled "Alice…Y-...You are OK…"

Alice angered, how could he be so selfless? He was worse wounded that her and still was more worried about her "Leave this to me, you just don't move, you are badly wounded and I'm out of mana."

"Alice…" He tried to stop her but she ignored him.

Alice began her show "Martmart…" She was faking it in order to attract Marta to her trap, "I…I…" And of course it worked

"Alice…"Marta concerned for her state, ran towards Alice to help her.

When Marta was close enough Alice slapped her with all her might sending her to the ground. "I hate your guts!" Alice put herself over the brunette to hit her with the handgrip of the rapier.

Emil ran towards the blonde half-elf and pushed her to save Marta "Stop it!" That made them both fall to the ground.

Alice began to whip Emil ruthlessly with her toy rapier. Without any other option Emil attacked Alice to protect himself. When Alice noticed the attack it was too late for her, she wouldn't be able to dodge it, the lethal blow was inevitable. The sound of the flesh being opened by the sword was sickening, but for her surprise she didn't feel any pain. When she opened the eyes see noticed why. Decus had gotten the full blow in her place.

"Decus!" Emil wasn't able to believe what had just happened.

Alice's eyes began to moisten, she was unable to conceive what had happened in front of her.

"Today is…" Gathering all his forces regained his composure. When he opened his eyes he saw the most beautiful being over the earth in front of him. Unable to keep himself up he clutched Alice's shoulders strongly. "Today is the 765th day. I guess that… that this one was just another scam too…" Decus swallowed some blood.

Alice was completely static and frigid. She couldn't believe what was happening in front of her.

The blood mixed with saliva began to descend over Decus' chin. His legs were reeling unable to keep his weight much longer. "Alice…" He knew he was going to die.

Alice began to realize what was happening, but didn't want to believe it. Scared, not knowing what to do or say, she began cry.

"You always…" Decus vision was each time more blurry. Each breath was like he was stabbed by thousand swords, but he couldn't leave this world without telling how much he loved her, "…You always said that I disgusted you…"

The panic took over Alice, her mind was blank. She was stunned. What was happening before her was impossible. That couldn't be happening, Decus couldn't die. He was immortal. He was her knight, her lover, her life. No! That couldn't be happening! It was impossible!

"But I…" His legs ceased to answer, he could no longer stand up. His time had come. He cried. He'll never be able to see her again, to be at her side, to caress her cheeks while she was sleeping, to be near her.

The tears where spouting out of control from Alice's eyes. Decus was dying in front of her and there was nothing she could do about it. She didn't want to lose him. She wanted him to hug her and tell her that everything was alright, that he wasn't going to die, that it was just a bad joke.

"…But I love you…" And with those words he smiled and felt to the ground. The ultimate sacrifice had been made; the meaning of his life was finally accomplished. He had died for Alice.

Alice's heart shuddered in pain "Decus!" She quickly knelt beside the inert body of her beloved.

Her mind was unable to find any solution. So she cried desperately hoping that the revelation of her true feelings somehow would bring him back to life. "Oh Decus, I love you too" Knelt, she begged within tears that her love words resurrected him. "I do, I really…I really do love you" But of course, her prayers weren't heard.

Decus had died for her, and nothing, not even her tears will bring him back to her. Alice couldn't stop thinking that Decus had left this world thinking that he had never been loved back. And even thinking that she didn't love him he had gave his life for hers. He was loyal and devoted till the very last moment, she didn't deserve him. Why she had been so arrogant? Why she never told him the true? Alice cried disconsolate feeling full of guilt. Decus was dead and he'll never know the truth.

Her mind began to whisper at her incomprehensible words. Decus was dead and she wanted revenge. Wildly she took her rapier and attacked Emil with such strength that she sunk her nails in the palm of her hand filling the grip with her own blood. But the pain only encouraged her more making her tear one of Emil's checks.

"How could you!? You did this to him!" Alice couldn't stop crying.

Tenebrae pushed away the mad girl to save Emil from the carnage.

Alice felt to the ground hitting her face against it. Angry, crying and full of rage she raised her eyes and saw Decus's broadsword at the ground. She knew that the sword was three times heavier than her and that it was humanely impossible for her to lift it, but that wasn't going to stop her. Using all her strength she grabbed the sword and struck Emil disarming him.

Alice could no longer think properly, madness had taken over her mind. All she wanted to see was blood, death, pain and suffering. "DIE!" And using all the strength she had, she tried to deal the death blow but an intense pain travelled her back making her lose all her strength and drop the sword. "Martmart…"

"Go ahead. You can hate me all you want, but I… I won't ever let you hurt Emil," Marta knew that the wound was lethal.

"I never thought that you'd actually do it. Who would have known that you'd be the one to kill me?" How things could have turned so wrong? Yesterday she was with Decus and now she was going to die. After all she had done… That was her fate?

Unable to stand longer on her feet she felt on her knees to the ground. Alice could hardly breathe, she was bleeding at an alarming rate and was able to taste the metallic flavor of her own blood.

Using all her strength Alice began to crawl over the floor of the cave. Each inch was more painful than the previous one, and although Decus's body was just over a meter from her, the path was agonizing. But Alice couldn't allow herself to die without being at his side, without feeling his body near hers. Now all she wanted was to be near him.

"Decus…" Alice smiled sadly "… Don't worry…"

Alice began to craw with her elbows, nothing will prevent her of being with him, there was no force in the universe able to make her desist. She was going to die at his side no matter what.

"I'll be with you again soon…" She knew that Decus couldn't hear her, but she didn't care. If he somehow was able to hear her, he was going to know how much she loved him, she'll try to make it right at the last time, even if it had no sense. "Soon, we'll be together…" And with a last effort she grasped Decus' hand with hers.

The end was imminent, the muscles began to relax, her breath began to fade, the beats of her heart began to slow, the pain began to disappear. Alice looked at Decus' visage for one last time while her eyelids began to close. Decus moved one finger caressing her hand. She smiled. He had heard her and she was going to join him in their last trip.

In a moment all was over. Their bodies lied dead close to each other.

They were together in the end. In the end… They were happy.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**R&R.**_

_**  
I know that Richter could have sound a little OOC giving an advice to Alice like he that, but since he was always doing it with Emil, I thought that it wouldn't be completely OOC.  
**_

_**Special thx to "Eu de Seduction".**_


End file.
